Hop On
by IzzyxArsenic
Summary: Under the new regime, Drusilla must figure out where her loyalties lay. A fall from grace is the last thing she needs and the first thing she finds, thanks to a dirty Snatcher by the name of Scabior.  "Snuff him out, just like a candle. Easy, really."
1. Chapter 1

It was late, very late, and so were they. She stood in the main atrium and tapped her foot impatiently as she counted the minutes that continued to pass. Almost thirty had been wasted before the familiar roar of flames surrounded her. She watched as they stumbled out of the fireplaces and let out a frustrated sigh when she noticed they were empty handed. She marched forward in a rage and turned to the one closest her.

"Thirty minutes! What the hell were you doing that was so important to give your sorry arses an excuse to show up late?"

She gazed around at the gaggle of misfits she was risking her job for and pinched the bridge of her nose. When her eyes reopened, she noticed two members of her motley gang to be missing.

"You," she barked at the man again, "where is Donovan?"

"'E said sumthing 'bout going home. Said 'e couldn't be buggered with listening to you bitch at 'im."

"And Scabior? What is his excuse?"

"'E went back with Donovan," he chuckled.

Shooting him a scathing look and a hex to the face, she told them all to get out and go home. As she stormed to the fireplace, she could feel the beginnings of a migraine.

It wasn't long before she reached the designated apparition site and with a quick, determined spin, found herself in her front lawn. She walked through the door, listening for traces of life before pulling out her wand and uttering, "Homenom Revelio." One in the kitchen, and one upstairs. She groaned and idly wondered why they couldn't just stick together so she could scream at them both at the same time. When she pushed open the door to the kitchen, she found Donovan lounging at the table, feet propped, and a firewhiskey in his hand. She walked up silently and gazed down at him. When he had the audacity to shoot her a cheeky grin, she gave him a nice slap to the back of the head.

"Oi, you crazy bird, what the hell was that for?"

"Where were you," she asked through clenched teeth.

"Look Dru, we didn't find anyone, and it's three in the fucking morning. I came home. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Don't worry? Donovan, do you realize that I could lose my job if you don't start doing yours?"

"You're brilliant, you can find another job."

"That's not the point! I won't be brought down because of your irresponsibility. Why do you think mum and dad disowned you? Why do you think you got chucked into Azkaban? You need to learn that you can't go through life making mistakes and not have to face the repercussions."

"You're not the boss of me."

"No, I'm not. You're a grown man, and you need to start acting like one. I didn't take you in to control your life, I did it to help you. But in return, you need to help me as well." She looked at her brother imploringly and he heaved a sigh.

"Dru…those Ministry bastards don't give a damn about us. We're criminals. What you've got us doing now just helps to rub it in their faces."

"That may be so, but the way I see it, it takes a criminal to know one. The Ministry doesn't care who you are or what you've done, not as long as they're getting what they want. Besides, you do a good job and the Ministry has promised a cut of the rewards and full pardon of past trespasses."

Donovan's eyes lit up a bit at this. "Really? You didn't tell me that!"

"I didn't think you would need that much persuasion to get your hands dirty."

They looked at each other before chuckling heartily and he pulled her into a one-armed hug. She sighed and kissed the top of his head. As much as he drove her up the wall, Drusilla loved her brother. After all, he was all she had. She sighed again and took the glass of firewhiskey from his hand and took a sip.

"That troll looking fellow said Scabior had come with. Where is he?"

"He nipped upstairs when we got here. Don't know what he's up to."

"Just as long as he's not raping some twelve year old…"

"So any other age is okay, then," asked Donovan with a giggle. Dru began to pinch him and said, "You know what I mean. Ugh, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

Donovan waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Have fun."

She sneered and flipped him off as she walked out, heading for the stairs. She stopped and opened several doors along the hall, finding all of them empty. As she reached the end of the second floor she looked to her right and noticed a crack in the door of the library. She poked her head in and found Scabior lounging in the chair by the fire, book in lap, fast asleep. She shook her head and walked across the room, picking up the book and eyeing the spine before putting it back on the shelf. She turned and went for the door, only to be pulled back as she past the chair again. She laughed and landed with an oomph! in Scabior's lap.

"What," he said, "no bedtime story?"

"You seemed to have taken care of that yourself, although I must say I'm surprised that you can read at all."

He pinched her bottom roughly and she began to squirm when she felt his obvious arousal pressing into her. She jumped up as his hand found its way to her thigh and headed for the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To take a bath," she replied nonchalantly. She paused at the door and looked back, "Catch me if you can."


	2. Chapter 2

He shot after her, a growl in his throat as he tore up the stairs. She giggled maniacally as he grabbed her, but managed to twist her way out of his grasp. He caught her again just as she reached the door to her bedroom. She let out a shriek as he pushed her into the room and slammed the door behind them. He looked at her then, fire burning in his blue eyes, and pushed her against the wall, his hand resting on her throat. He was a head taller than her, and as she lifted her eyes to gaze at him, she began to shake. As she looked him over, she remembered how truly intimidating he really was, his aloof air doing nothing to help abate her uneasiness. His grip on her neck tightened and he lowered his head to kiss her. She moaned wantonly and thrust her hips out to meet his. He growled and shoved her back again, her head bouncing against the wall as he pawed at her. He pulled away and she whined in protest at the sudden loss of contact. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand, "bath time."

He rested against her vanity as she readied the bath. He was quite the voyeur and preferred to watch her, especially when in such an intimate setting. Her tub was recessed, resembling a small Grecian pool more than anything else. Once it had been filled and the taps had been turned off, she stood in front of him, head slightly bowed, waiting for him to say something. "Strip," was all he said, and she acquiesced immediately. When she had finished, he stood and circled her, drinking her in with greedy eyes. He paused behind her, leaned forward, and inhaled deeply. She shivered as his hands found her shoulders and turned her around to face him. She began to unbutton his shirt, not having to be told what to do this time. Once they were both naked, she walked around him and stepped down into the water. As she began to bathe he sauntered in after her, only to take a seat on the bench submerged beneath the water. As he sat there, he looked her over. She was tall for a woman, and had wonderfully pale skin. She was deliciously curvy, with a tiny waist, large hips, and supple breasts. Her auburn hair fell down her back in loose waves, and her green eyes could pierce you to the very core. She was a wonderful example of pureblood beauty, and he quite enjoyed sullying her. She peeked over coyly and gave a tiny wink. He grinned and beckoned her over with a lazy wave of his hand. She walked over, causing tiny waves to swell and crash upon his chest. When she stood in front of him, he placed his hands on her hips and tugged her onto his lap.

She drew in a shaky breath as his head dipped and his mouth found the swell of her breasts. When he caught her nipple between his teeth, she let out a surprised yelp and tangled her fingers in his hair, moaning breathily as he continued his ministrations.

He slowly kissed his way back up her neck, across her jaw, and pressed his mouth to hers. When he pulled away, he looked her straight in the eye, gave a little smirk, and then did something she wasn't quite expecting. With sheer, brute strength he knotted his fist in her hair and heaved her up and out of the bath onto the cold tile floor. She sat on her knees before him, panting and shivering from the fear and excitement. She dared to look up at him, only to see him smiling cruelly back at her. His next words were harsh, "Get up, unless you want it on the floor."

When she moved to stand, he placed his foot in the middle of her back and pushed her down. "I don't think so, lovely. Crawl."

He watched her as she made her way back to the bedroom on all fours. He knew it was cruel, that it humiliated her, but she was just so much fun to try and break. He liked her spirit. When he walked in behind her he saw that she had positioned herself at the head of the bed, sitting back on her heels and gazing at him intently.

"Did I say you could move?"

She sighed, "Does it look like I care?"

"Ah, there it is. That little spark."

"Scabior, are you going to keep wasting my time, or are you going to shut up and fuck me?"

With a noncommittal shrug he crawled up the bed until he could wrap his hands around her ankles and pulled her toward him with one, quick tug. His fingers circled the bulb of her ankle lazily as he kissed and nipped his way from her knee to the inside of her thigh. He teased her a bit longer, kissing her everywhere but where she wanted. She tried to grab his head to push his face into her, only to have him seize her wrists in a vice-like grip and push her arms above her head.

"No ma'am," he tsked. "That simply will not do."

With one hand around her wrists he grabbed a section of the sheet and tore off a strip with his teeth. He wrapped the fabric tightly around her wrists and said, "Now then, keep them right there. You won't enjoy what happens if you don't."

Taking his threat in stride, she allowed her arms to fall limp above her head. If she wiggled her fingers enough, she could touch the headboard, but didn't dare do any more than that. He slid back down her body and pushed his face into her. She began to twitch violently as he started to nibble and suck on her clit. When her hips started to buck he wrapped an arm around her waist and shoved her down into the mattress, tonguing her rapidly all the while. As she reached the brink of orgasm he pulled away, leaving her breathless and disappointed. Before she could complain, he hoisted her to her knees and shoved his cock in her mouth, savoring it when she gagged. He kept her steady by holding on to her hair as she moved back and forth, trying desperately to take all of him in and failing. She whimpered when she realized her throat had gone raw and shot him a pleading look. He gave a nod and pulled out of her mouth, leaving her slack-jawed and gasping for air.

Her relief was short lived as he shoved her back down, spread her legs, and entered her in one sharp thrust. He laughed when she gasped in pain and pulled almost completely out before thrusting into her yet again. When she looked up at him and whispered, "Please," he kissed her, wrapped his hand tightly around her throat, and began fucking her in earnest. It was rough and primal, the masochist in her loving every flash of pain, and she became even wetter when he began untying her. When she was free, he slowed down enough to flip her onto her stomach and wrap his fist in her hair. With his other hand he administered a volley of sharp slaps to her arse, chortling when she said, "Do it again!"

As he pressed himself into her back, she marveled at his body, all hard panes and smooth, hot flesh. As he entered from behind she let out a loud moan, not just from the feelings it aroused, but from the thoughts it conjured as well. She thought of her parents, her employer and coworkers, all her friends, and imagined the things they would say if they could see her now. Scabior may have been a pureblood, but he certainly didn't act like one. He was a criminal, a dirty, skiving gutter thief with absolutely no moral compass.

He craved money and attention and was one of the most sadistic people she had ever known. She knew his background; assault, burglary, arson, rape, murder. All of which had been directed mostly toward muggles and muggle-borns, but even then there were exceptions.

That's why he had been recruited by the Ministry, along with the others, to form the Snatchers. All of them deviants in their own special way, and just as ruthless, if not more so, than the Death Eaters. And here she was, writhing and rolling around a bed with him, enjoying it but praying that no one would ever find out. It was this fear at getting caught that brought on a spine-shattering orgasm, and she screamed with abandon as he picked up his pace, riding out every wave of pleasure crashing through her. When he was close to the end, he drew her up onto her knees, back pressed against his chest as he fucked her with short, hard ruts. Animalistic noises erupted from his chest as he lapped up the sweat dripping down her neck, kneading her breast with a rough, calloused hand and kissing her hard on the mouth. He gave three more thrusts and groaned loudly as he came, breathing heavily and laying a sweating brow on her shoulder. She untangled herself and crawled to the side of the bed, searching the bedside table for her cigarette case. She pulled out two and lit them with her wand, handing one to Scabior as she rolled onto her back. They smoked in silence, each contemplating what it was they were doing. Drusilla knew then, in her heart of hearts, that no matter how hard she tried to keep this situation quiet, it would never happen. One day, Scabior was going to drag her down, kicking and screaming the entire way.


	3. Chapter 3

The last three months had been stressful. The attack on Potter and the Ministry, Scrimgeour's death and replacement, and the swarm of hearings that had recently developed had left Drusilla up to her ears in paperwork. Being part of the MBRC was an interesting job, to say the least, and was a complete load of bollocks. The Ministry had used their propaganda well, and in the beginning, made itself out to be something worthwhile. However, the promise that it was simply a way of protecting muggle-borns and their families was soon revealed to be one hell of a ploy. If a witch or wizard of muggle parentage couldn't prove that there was at least one magical relative in their line, they were chucked into Azkaban. And, seven times out of ten, even if they could prove it they were still imprisoned….or worse. False protection was the perfect way to wipe them out, and that was all the workers needed to know.

The muggle-borns, much to the Ministry's chagrin, were not as stupid as they had originally believed. In fact, they caught on quite quickly, and had started making a run for it. That was Dru's job. Make note of those that didn't show up for registration, get their background information and life stories, and set the Snatchers on them. It was an easy job with good pay, but it didn't take much for Dru to start doubting it. See, Drusilla had been one of the few from a pureblood, mostly Slytherin family who hadn't believed in the complete eradication of muggles and muggle-borns "just because." She understood that those on the lamb were breaking the law, but at this point, the war had turned into a battle of the fittest, and she had always believed in everyone at least having a fighting chance. These people were just that, people, and she was responsible for loosing the hounds, quite literally, now that Greyback had joined the cause. Every time she sent out her band of Snatchers her stomach tingled, close to churning but not really making it to that level. After all, she was only doing her job, so she couldn't really be held responsible…could she?

These thoughts drifted through her mind continuously as she sat at her desk, sifting through sheafs of parchment and checking off names. She paused halfway through a file, gazing down at a photograph marked with a blazing red X. A girl, no older than fourteen, stood smiling back up at her. So, they had reached that point. They had started killing children. She hadn't known, had not signed up for that, and realized too late the guilt that had begun to crawl its way up her chest. Swallowing it back down, she continued working, making sure from that point on to never look them in the eyes and repeating the words, "It's for the greater good."

There was a knock at her door as she was packing up to leave, and she looked up to see Umbridge walking in. Umbridge was, for all intents and purposes, her boss, so she plastered on the fakest smile she could muster and said, "Oh, hello Dolores. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Drusilla dear, I just wanted to catch you before you left. It's about your group of police."

Police my arse, she thought, as she responded with an, "Oh, really?"

"Yes, it's about Greyback. We've had a bit of a problem with him. The arrested aren't much good to us if they're dead. Make sure to put the mutt in his place, will you?"

"Yes Dolores, right away."

Wonderful, she thought, once Umbridge had closed the door behind her. Drusilla hated dealing with Greyback as it was, and they all knew he hated following orders. So be it, she didn't have time to be chicken, least of all to the likes of him. She apparated straight to their current campsite, finding the majority of them huddled around a fire and passing around a bottle. They had jumped up at first, wands at the ready, prepared to curse the intruder into oblivion until they saw it was her. They settled down quickly, going back to what they had been doing.

"Really boys, drinking on the job?"

They all chuckled and the one holding the bottle raised it in a mock toast as she approached. She took the bottle and took three good swigs, all the men cheering her on as she did so. The commotion had roused Scabior out of his tent and he gave a loud wolf-whistle when he saw her.

"Well, well, well," he said. "Aren't you just a sight?"

"The best," she replied, as she handed the bottle back.

"What you need, love?"

"Greyback, where is he?"

"Ooh, poor choice," he said, and the others guffawed loudly.

"All of you can sod off, I have a message for him."

"Well that's too bad, cause he ain't here. 'E went hunting about ten minutes ago."

"Then you can pass the message on."

"Oh no I bloody will not. I'm no owl, darlin', so I guess you're gonna have to wait."

"I'll just come back lat-,"

"No, no, no, I insist. Come on, we'll talk business."

As she opened her mouth to refuse again, he grabbed her around the waist and steered her into the tent.

"Been a few days," he said as he looked her over.

"Yes, and they've been gloriously peaceful. Now, you said you wanted to talk business?"

"Did I say business? Hmm."

He stepped forward and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck, nipping at her lips and pressing himself into her. She jumped back and eyed the entrance of the tent, looking up at him warily.

"They don't know nothin', and if they do they sure as hell ain't saying anything."

"Scabior," she said warningly as he grabbed for her again, "now is not the time."

"Oh sweetheart, it's always the right time with you," he said as he stepped forward and roughly shoved his hand between her legs. He held her close, working his fingers into her.

"See," he said as he withdrew his hand and brought it up to eye level, "you're always wet for _me_, love."

He wrapped his hand around her face, forcing her mouth open and shoving his finger in. As much as she tried to appear outraged, it simply melted away into playful banter and groping. Their foreplay didn't last long and they quickly pulled apart as a voice called out, "Oi boss, Greyback!" Dru straightened herself out and headed for the mouth of the tent, Scabior darting in front of her and pulling the flap back in a mock bow. The other men barely glanced up as they walked outside, but as Dru spotted Greyback she noticed him eyeing her suspiciously.

"Greyback, a word…if you don't mind."

"Listen pretty, I'm sure whatever it is you've got to say can be said right here. Now come on, we ain't got all day."

"Very well," she replied tersely, more than happy to drop the charade. "First of all let me say that I wasted my time waiting on _you_, not the other way around. As for why I'm here, the Ministry is extremely unhappy with you and your…brutality." He chuckled here.

"It's no laughing matter. You're becoming an embarrassment and as I was told, verbatim," she turned to address Scabior now, "Make sure to put the mutt in his place."

As she expected, Greyback let out a snarl and lunged for her, stopping abruptly and finding her wand pointed at his chest.

"You bitch, how dare you!"

She tsked and walked forward, pressing the tip of her wand into his solar plexus and said, "Tough luck, wolf boy. Don't forget who you're working for, and certainly don't forget what'll happen to you if you break the rules."

"That a threat?"

"No, that's a promise."

"You know," he said, suddenly calm, "I'm not nearly as worried about my job as you should be about yours."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Little slut," he inhaled deeply, "I can smell you."

Dru blushed but did not look away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do," he said, smiling lecherously. "Wonder what the Ministry would say about that, then?"

Her chagrin turned to anger, "Prove it, why don't you? Who do you think they'll believe?"

"Don't take much darlin'. Just remember, you spend all that time on your back and it gets real easy to knock you down and keep you there."


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys. Okay, here's the deal. I want to apologize for not having updated in a very long time, but college and severe writer's block got in the way. I have decided to rewrite this story, even though it's only three chapters in, because I feel like it was really for the smutty goodness and I would like for it to be more substantial than that. So all of it is changing, especially since SailingAwaySoftly has written a story very similar to where I was planning on going with mine, and has completely kicked my ass at it. Props to her, though, because the story is amazing, and if you haven't read it, then you should. It's Rolling in the Deep, and is my personal favorite off of this site. For those of you who have been reading, reviewing, and more importantly, waiting for me to update, please be patient. I'll try to have something up soon.


End file.
